


Thin Ice

by Whisperer2109



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Arranged Marriage, Binding Marriage Contracts, Chair Sex, Childbirth, Come Inflation, Dating, Desk Sex, Intersex Submissive Men, Large Cock, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Male Lactation, Marriage Contracts, Mpreg, Namikaze Minato Lives, No Uchiha Massacre, SEALs, Sealing, Sex Toys, Uzumaki Kushina Bashing, Uzumaki Kushina Lives, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 19:24:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19215919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whisperer2109/pseuds/Whisperer2109
Summary: Ryuunosuke Ketsueki is the Clan head of the Ketsueki Clan, whose members can fight using their own blood as weapons, and father to four sons. He's also the Yondaime Hokage's boyfriend. But what happens when a few old contracts resurface, stating that he must marry Childbearing Heirs from certain clans?





	Thin Ice

Full Name:  _ **Ryuunosuke**_ ** _Ketsueki_**

Age:  ** _36_**

Family: 

_**Ryouichi Ketsueki (18-year-old Son)** _

_**Yoshirou Ketsueki (16-Year-old Son)** _

_**Kaito Ketsueki (14-Year-old Son)** _

_**Hikaru Ketsueki (12-year-old Son)** _

 

 

 

 

 

 

_**Ryouichi:** _

_**** _

 

 

_**Yoshirou:** _

_**** _

 

 

_**Kaito:** _

_**** _

 

 

_**Hikaru:** _

_**** _

 

 

 


End file.
